Mirror, Mirror
by MidnightIndigo
Summary: A young girl walks in to a magic shop with her grandfather for the first time and meets a young boy.  Seem familiar?


**A/N: Just a little one shot I thought up off of this week's episode. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Castle, nor do I own the characters, though I sincerely wish I did. Because then maybe 3x13 would be this Monday rather than next. But maybe that's just the network.**

The bell on the door jingled as it swung open. A tall old man entered the shop of wonders, followed by a young girl with long, curly dark hair. She looked around the store in awe.

"Hello, Mr. Beckett, nice to see you again," the cashier called. He wore a cape and a top hat, which be tipped to the girl. "And who is this young lady?"

The girl grinned up at the old man as he put his hands on her shoulders fondly. "This is my granddaughter, Katie. Katie, this is Mr. Drake, the greatest magician of our time."

"That's what they say," Mr. Drake grinned modestly. "What grade are you in, Katie?"

"I'm in eighth grade," she replied.

"Excellent!" he boomed. "Perfect time to start learning magic. You go on and explore. There's plenty in here to play with."

She looked to her grandfather for permission and ran off when he nodded. Behind her, Mr. Drake turned to him and said, "She's a great kid. What can I do for you, James?"

Katie stopped in front of a barrel of fake spiders. She picked out a cobalt creepy-crawler and spun in a circle, looking for a victim. Her lips curled when her eyes fell on a boy at the end of the aisle, staring up at the shelves of tricks.

She tiptoed over with the spider and placed it lightly on his left shoulder. He was so caught up in reading one of the boxes that he didn't notice. Only when she stood beside him on his right did he glance at her, raising his eyebrows. She stared right back. "Hi," he said uncertainly. He must've been disconcerted by her solemn, unwavering gaze.

"Hi," she replied casually. "Were you aware that there's something really creepy looking on your shoulder?"

He looked down and barely caught sight of the spider before he helped loudly and slapped it off, jumping back into her.

She caught him by the shoulders, laughing gleefully. "Wow, that was great! Are you arachnaphobic?"

"Little bit," the boy said good-naturedly. "Just when they take me by surprise. You know, the word arachnaphobic comes from the Greek word for spider, arachne, who was this woman who was really good at weaving, so she competed against Athena, the goddess of wisdom, and Arachne won, and Athena was really mad so she turned her into a..." his voice faltered at her amused but slightly annoyed expression. "Spider."

"I know the myth, we studied Greece in sixth grade." She picked up the spider while he made a face behind her back.

"So what's your name?" she asked brightly, straightening up.

"I'm Rick," he replied. "How about you?"

"Katie," she answered. "I'm an eighth grader at PS 28 the street."

"Cool, I go to this stupid private school, I'm a freshman. Be very afraid." He nodded seriously, his eyes wide.

She snorted. "Puh-lease. It can't possibly be that bad."

"Well, I'll plead the fifth on that one. I'd like to change—" he reached up and brushed her ear, holding up a coin, "the subject. You're a pretty good actor."

"Lame puns, much?" she laughed, taking the coin. "I don't know, I was in the school play last year, so I guess I'm alright."

"Oh. My mom's an actor, so that's why I asked."

"Are you a magician, the ?" she grinned. "Do you perform at parties?"

"Why, do you need someone?" he retorted.

"No." She turned back to the shelf with her arms crossed and eyes narrowed, studying the array of tricks.

He didn't speak for a moment before he turned suddenly to look at her. "Wanna go to formal with me?"

"How desperate are you?" she wondered, leaning with one hand on the shelf.

"Very," he nodded seriously. "So what do you say?"

She shot him an exasperated look. "No!"

"Well why not?"

"Because I just met you, I don't know you, and I don't even go to your school."

"Hello," a voice said behind them.

Both of them jumped and spun to see a boy about their age in a magician's costume.

"I am Zalman Drake," he grinned mischievously. "Can I help you?"

"Wait, are you Mr. Drake's son?" Katie asked.

"No, dummy, he's obviously Mr. Drake changed into a kid!" Rick exclaimed.

Both Katie and Zalman stared at him. "No, I'm actually Mr. Drake's son," he informed Rick.

"Who's the dummy now?" Katie smirked.

"Anyways, did you need something? Can I get you some worm-pops?" He closed his fist and opened it, revealing an amber-colored lollipop with a wax worm in the middle. "How about your very own disappearing rabbit?" The worm-pop was gone and a live bunny hopped out of his overlarge pant leg, and the other two stated at it as it jumped away down the aisle. "And our newest product, teleportation powder!" He dropped a handful of dust which exploded, sending Rick and Katie jumping back. When they looked again, he was gone.

"Hey!" They looked behind them to we Zalman sauntering towards them.

"Whoa!" Rick shouted in shock. "How'd you do that?"

"Sorry, magician's secret." He scooped up the rabbit, which was nibbling on his shoelace. "Hello again, Wilson, how are you? Say bye to Rick and Katie." He made it wave to them and walked off, petting it. "Enjoy the store."

"That was freaky," Rick exhaled, grinning. "He didn't even take time to move!"

She narrowed her eyes at Zalman's retreating back. "How did he do that? He was wearing different shoes."

"Was he?" Rick wondered, frowning.

"Yeah, when the bunny came out his shoes didn't have laces, they had Velcro—"

"And then he did have laces because Wilson was nibbling on them." They stood in silence for a moment before the understanding dawned on them and they turned to each other, whipping their heads around, and exclaimed simultaneously, "He's a twin!"

Katie's jaw dropped open as they stared at each other incredulously. She probably would've said something but the bell jingled again and a woman called, "Richard! Richard, darling, where are you?"

"Sorry, I have to go." He smiled sincerely. "It was nice meeting you, Katie."

She grinned, holding out her head. "Hope you find a date to formal, Rick."

He shook her hand for a moment. "Well, I know who I'm going to ask. But for the record, I totally would've picked you over her."

On that note, he turned on his heel and left, leaving Katie standing there with a smile.

**A/N: Hope you liked that! I like writing them as teenagers, for some reason, so I'll be working on an AU story about them in high school which should be up as soon as I have a plot, haha... Don't forget to review! :D**


End file.
